runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Lunar Diplomacy
Lunar Diplomacy on tehtävä P2P-RuneScapessa. Tiedot 1Voi ostaa Lunar Islen vaatekaupasta 2Ei tarvita, jos menee alttareille Abyssin kautta 3Saa myös tehtävän aikana, mutta on helpompaa, jos ne ovat valmiina Ohje Laiva Tässä osiossa tarvitset ainoastaan tulitikkuja, muut voit jättää pankkiin. Lokar ehdottaa, että haet päällikkö-Brundtilta kylän baarista Seal of Passagen, joka pitää olla mukana koko ajan kun olet Lunar Islellä (tai muuten sinut teleportataan Rellekkaan). Brundt antaa sinetin helposti ja puhu uudelleen Lokarille ja lähdette matkaan veneellä. Saavutte Pirates' Outpostiin ja vieressä on merirosvolaiva Lady Zay. Kiipeä tikkaat ylös ja aitauksen toiselta puolelta toiset ylös ja mene laivaan. Kuva:Lady Zay Lunar.png *1 Kapteeni Bentley *2 Navigaattori "Bird's-Eye" Jack *3 Tähystäjä "Eagle-eye" Shultz *4 Kokki "Beefy" Burns *5 "Lecherous" Lee ja laivapoika (cabin boy) *6 Kanuuna jossa on piirros *7 Perämies "Davey-boy" ja seinällä kartta jossa on piirros *8 Arkku jossa on piirros *9 Tuki (support) jossa on piirros *10 Laatikko jossa on piirros Puhu kapteenille ja kun lähdette matkalle Lunar Islelle laiva mystisesti kiertää Pirates' Outpostin ja palaa lähtöpaikkaan. Puhu kapteenille ja hän ehdottaa laivan navigaattorin "Bird's -Eye" Jackin puheille menemistä. Jack sanoo, että kaikki oli kunnossa. Palaa kapteenin puheille, joka haluaa sinun puhuvan uudestaan navigaattorille. Puhu Jackille ja tämä sanoo, että laiva on kirottu. Palaa kapteenin luo ja mene seuraavaksi keulaan tähystäjä Shultzin puheille, joka kertoo kirouksista. Puhu kapteenille ja seuraavaksi pohjakerroksessa kokki "Beefy" Bunsille. Mene seuraavaksi yläkannelle "Lechereus" Leen puheille, joka kertoo perämiehen poistuneen juhlista muita aikaisemmin. Puhu perämiehelle, joka kertoo, että hänen piti kiinnittää laivan kunnolla, koska laivapoika ei ollut tehnyt sitä. Puhu yläkannella laivapojalle, joka kertoi Lunar Isleläisen tytön suostutelleen hänet piirtämään viisi kuvaa laivaan, mutta hän ei muista tarkalleen minne ne piirsi. Lisäksi hän antaa lampun, jolla piirustukset voi nähdä. Tarvitset tulentekovälineet lampun sytyttämiseen. Pyyhi pois löytämäsi piirustukset ja kun ne kaikki ovat poissa, kirous on hävinnyt. Käytä lamppua yläkannella olevaan kanuunaan (6) josta löytyy piirustus. Mene perämiehen huoneeseen ja käytä lamppua seinällä olevaan karttaan (7), josta myös löytyy piirustus. Mene laivan alimpaan kerrokseen ja portaiden lähellä on arkku (8) josta löytyy piirustus. Lähellä keittiötä on tukipylväs, josta löytyy piirustus. Keittiön vieressä olevassa huoneessa on laatikko, josta löytyy piirustus. Pääset vihdoinkin Lunar Islelle. Lunar Isle Saarella on pankki, josta voit tarvittaessa hakea tavaroita. Pankin lähellä on myös sekatavarakauppa ja vaatekauppa. Mene kaupungin lounaiskulmaan ja juttele Meteoran kanssa. Tämä kertoo, ettei heillä ole johtajaa, mutta Oneiromancer voi auttaa sinua. Mene saaren kaakkoiskulmaan, jossa on myös Astral-alttari, varoen matkalla 111-taistelutasoisia Suqaheja. Oneiromancer kertoo tarvittavan kolme asiaa *Waking Sleep-taikajuoma *Lunar sauva *Seremoniavaatteet Taikajuoma Palaa kaupunkiin, jonka pohjoisosassa on aitaus, jossa kävelee Baba Yagan talo. Mene taloon ja juttele Baba Yagan kanssa. Tämä kertoo tarvittavan Guam Leaf- ja Marrentill -yrtit, sekä jauhettua hammasta. Hän antaa erikois pullon, johon laita ensin vettä. Seuraavaksi tapa muutama Suqah, ainakin neljä, että saat nahat vaatteisiin ja hampaan. Usein nämä pudottavat myös tarvittavia yrttejä, mutta helpommalla pääsee, jos ei luota onneen. Jauha hammas survimella ja morttelilla. Lisää ensin yrtit ja lopuksi jauhettu hammas. Palaa juoman kanssa Oneiromancerin luo ja tämä ottaa taikajuoman talteen. Lunar Staff Lunar staff tehdään Dramen staffista, koskettamalla sitä ilma-, tuli-, vesi- ja maa-alttareilla juuri tässä järjestyksessä. Eli helpoiten pääsee menemällä Faladoriin teleportilla ja sieltä kaupungin eteläpuolella olevalle ilma-alttarille. Sieltä Ring of duellingilla Al Kharidiin tulialttarille, joska (ehkä) teleportilla Lumbridgeen ja sen suolle vesialttarille. Lopuksi joko Digsite Pendantilla Digsitelle tai tavallisella teleportilla Varrockiin ja sahan luoksen maa-alttarille ja sauva muuttu Lunar Staffiksi. Siitä teleportilla Camelotiin ja kävellen Rellekkaan ja taas Lokarin kyydissä Pirete's Outpostiin, josta laivalla Lunar Islelle. Seremoniavaatteet Jos otit neljä Suqahdin nahkaa mene vaatekauppaan ja juttele kauppiaan kanssa, kunnes tämä parkitsee ne 100 rahaa kappaleelta, muuten tapa ne nyt. Voit ostaa täältä myös neulan ja lankaa. Käytä neulaa nahkaan ja voit valita teetkö Torso, Gloves, Boots tai Legs. Tee yksi jokaista. Seuraavaksi mene saaren koilliskulmassa olevaan luolastoon, itse luolastossa ei ole vihollisia, mutta matkalla on agressivisiä Suqahdeja.. Kuva:Lunar mine.png Mene johonkin kaivoksen kaivuupaikoista ja kaiva stalagmiittiä (eli tippukiven alaosaa) ja saat lunar-malmia. Ota vasara mukaan ja mene laivalla Pirates' Outpostiin ja sieltä veneellä Rellekkaan. Sulata malmi ahjossa ja tee siitä alasimella kypärä. Palaa veneellä ja laivalla Lunar Islelle. Mene kaupungin länsiosassa olevan Pauline Polariksen luo. Tämä antaa viitan jos arvaat tämän nimen. Arvaa ensiksi Pauline, joka ei olekaan oikein. Pauline antaa pari vihjettä, kuten etunimi on Dane, josta on vaihdettu yksi kirjain jne. Valitse Jane Blud-Hagic-Maid ja saat viitan. Mene Meteoran puheille ja tämä suostuu vaihtamaan amuletin tiaraan jonka Suqahit ovat varastaneet. Tapa Suqaheja kunnes saat tiaran, vaihda se amulettiin. Juttele Selenen kanssa, joka kävelee kaupungin keskiosan luona. Hän kertoo isänsä olleen aarteenetsijä ja että hän piilotti monia tavaroita ja kertoi niistä vain vihjeen, jonka perusteella se piti löytää. Kuva:Siniset kukat.png Ota lapio mukaan ja kierrä kaupunki pohjoispuolelta ja mene sillan yli kuvan osoittamaan paikkaan ja kaiva, niin saat sormuksen. Ota kaikki mukaan ja mene Oneiromancerin luo ja tämä antaa säilyttämänsä tavarat sinulle sekä sytykkeitä (kindling). Unimaailma Ennen unimaailmaan menoa ota pankista kenties vähän ruokaa ja ketterysstaikajuoma. Myös hyökkäys- ja voimataikajuomista saattaa olla hyötyä, jos taistelutasosi ei ole korkea. Pääset unimaailmaan menemällä kaupungin länsiosassa olevaan isoon taloon, jossa on seremoniapannu (ceremonial brazier). Kastele sytykkeet Waking Sleep -taikajuomalla, systytä pannu tulitikuilla ja laita märät sytykkeet pannuun ja pääset unimaailmaan. Jos jostain syystä kirjaudut ulos pelistä unimaailmassa, joudut hankkimaan aineet uuteen Waking Sleep -taikajuomaan ja hakemaan sytykkeet uudestaan Oneiromancerilta, mutta suoritettuja tehtäviä ei tarvitse uusia! Kuva:Unimaailma.png Keskellä on kirja My Life (elämäni) ja kehällä on erivärisiä ympyröitä, joista pääsee kuuteen tehtävään. Puhu aina ensiksi Ethereal-miehelle, ennen tehtävään menoa ja sen suorituksen jälkeen. *1 Anything you can do -tehtävässä, joudut matkimaan ohjaajan liikkeitä, kuten mimi satunnaisessa tapahtumassa. Tässä ei näe liikkeitä yhtä selvästi kuin mimessä, joten joutuu kokeilemaan katselukulmaa. Hyvä puoli on se, että ohjaaja toistaa liikkeen aina kun puhut tälle. *2 A game of chance. Ohjaaja sanoo numeron ja sinun pitää laittaa kuuden nopan yhteissummaksi se numero. Tehtävää helpottaa suunnattomasti se, että on vain kolmenlaisia noppia, kaksi kuitakin, joista voi saada vain kaksi numeroa, eli 1 tai 6, 2 tai 5 ja 3 tai 4, kaikki mahdolliset numerot **12 = 3 + 3 + 2 + 2 + 1 + 1 **13 = 4 + 3 + 2 + 2 + 1 + 1 **14 = 4 + 4 + 2 + 2 + 1 + 1 **15 = 3 + 3 + 5 + 2 + 1 + 1 **16 = 4 + 3 + 5 + 2 + 1 + 1 **17 = 3 + 3 + 2 + 2 + 6 + 1 **18 = 3 + 3 + 5 + 5 + 1 + 1 **19 = 4 + 4 + 2 + 2 + 6 + 1 **20 = 3 + 3 + 5 + 2 + 6 + 1 **21 = 4 + 3 + 5 + 2 + 6 + 1 **22 = 3 + 3 + 2 + 2 + 6 + 6 **23 = 4 + 3 + 2 + 2 + 6 + 6 **24 = 4 + 4 + 2 + 2 + 6 + 6 **25 = 3 + 3 + 5 + 2 + 6 + 6 **26 = 4 + 3 + 5 + 2 + 6 + 6 **27 = 4 + 4 + 5 + 2 + 6 + 6 **28 = 3 + 3 + 5 + 5 + 6 + 6 **29 = 4 + 3 + 5 + 5 + 6 + 6 **30 = 4 + 4 + 5 + 5 + 6 + 6 *3 Communicating in numbers, eli numerosarjoja, joihin sinun pitää kertoa kaksi seuraavaa numeroa, esimerkiksi **2 nousevaa numerosarjaa 1 4''' 2 '''5 [3 6'''] **Nouseva ja laskeva numerosarja 3 '''4 2 5''' [1 '''6] **isoja numeroita 11 12 13 14 5 **parittomat 9 7 5 1 **kaksi sarjaa nousevat kolmella 0 1''' 3 '''4 [6 7'''] **nousevat sarjat isommalla erolla 2 '''6 3 7''' [4 '''8] **Nouseva ja laskeva isommalla erolla 1 9''' 2 '''8 [3 7] **Liian helppo, älä mieti liikaa 1 2 3 4 6 **11 ero tai kaksi sarjaa 11 22 3 4 **parilliset alaspäin 8 6 4 0 *4 Chop, chop, chop away on puunhakkuutehtävä saat pronssihakun jos haluat, kumpi saa nopeammin 20 halkoa keskelle. Tärkeintä on laittaa halot omaan pinoon ja käyttää pinon deposit logs-toimintoa, eikä käyttää halkoa pinoon tai pudottaa halkoja. *5 The race is on. Tässä kannattaa käyttää ketteryysjuomaa, jos sitä on mukana. Sinulla on mutkainen rata, jossa on esteitä ja vastustajalla suora esteetön. Vastustaja kuitenkin liikkuu hitaasti, eli jos pääset esteiden yli virheittä voitat. *6 Where am I? Samankaltainen kuin Underground Passin piikkikuopat, paitsi, että tässä ei saa vahinkoa. Muutama helpottava fakta reitistä **Aloituspaikasta seuraava ei ole sivuilla, vaan suoraan eteenpäin Kuva:Rata alku.png **Kun tulet reunaan, seuraavat kaksi ovat suoraan eteenpäin Kuva:Rata reuna.png **Jos olet juuri kääntynyt eteenpäin, et voi kääntyä edelliseen tulosuuntaan, vaan (luulisin aina) jatko on suoraan eteenpäin Kuva:Rata kääntö.png Kun tehtävät on tehty on vuorossa loppuhuipennus, eli taistelet itseäsi (Me) vastaan. Sinua teleportataan ajoittain toiseen paikkaan, mutta muuten tämä on helppo. Lopetus Lue pulpetissa oleva kirja ja teleporttaudut oikeaan maailmaan. Mene alttarin luokse juttelemaan Oneiromancerille ja tehtävä on suoritettu. (Jos haluat normaalin taikakirjan takaisin tai lunar taikakirjan niin käy rukoilemassa astral rune alttarilla) thumb|250px|Kaikkeen sitä joutuu... Palkkio *2 tehtäväpistettä *5 000 taikakokemusta *5 000 riimujentekokokemusta *50 astral-riimua *voit käyttää Lunar-loitsukirjaa Luokka:Tehtävät (P2p) Luokka:Tehtävät en:Lunar Diplomacy